Robert Foxworth
Robert Foxworth è un attore originario di Houston, Texas, che ha recitato in due spin-off di Star Trek, ogni volta in episodi facenti parte di un arco narrativo. Ha prima interpretato il ruolo dell' Ammiraglio Leyton negli episodi della quarta stagione di Star Trek: Deep Space Nine e . Diversi anni dopo, ha interpretato l'amministratore Vulcaniano V'Las negli episodi della quarta stagione di Star Trek: Enterprise , e . Il costume di V'Las è stato venduto a It's A Wrap! sale and auction su eBay per 610 dollari. Il padrino del figlio di Foxworth è stato il collega di DS9 Rene Auberjonois. Foxworth aveva sostenuto un provino per un ruolo in . Foxworth sposò l'attrice di Bewitched solo due anni prima del decesso di quest'ultima per cancro colon-rettale nel 1995. Foxworth è probabilmente conosciuto soprattutto per il ruolo di Chase Gioberti nella soap opera dal 1981 al 1987. Nel 1982, la sua futura collega di "Risvegli", Joanna Cassidy, apparve in quattro episodi di Falcon Crest. Anni dopo, egli e la Cassidy avrebbero recitato nel ruolo di marito e moglie in due personaggi ricorrenti nella serie della HBO (insieme a James Cromwell). Foxworth e la Cassidy sono anche apparsi insieme nel film Kiss the Bride, uscito nel marzo del 2008. Nel 1974, ha interpretato il ruolo dell'androide Questor nel pilot invenduto di Gene Roddenberry e Gene L. Coon The Questor Tapes. Altri programmi di fantascienza nei quali è apparso includono (con Rosalind Ingledew e Marco Sanchez), (con Andreas Katsulas, Bill Mumy, Mary Kay Adams, e Robin Sachs) e Stargate SG-1. In Babylon 5, ha interpretato un personaggio molto simile a quello dell'ammiraglio Leyton dal nome Generale William Hague che, come Leyton, viene coinvolto nel tentativo di un colpo (sebbene questo colpo contro la Terra sia giustificato, eppure fallito). Il personaggio di Foxworth in Babylon 5 venne eliminato perché l'attore doveva interpretare l'ammiraglio Leyton, e Bruce McGill venne assunto per rimpiazzarlo in un ruolo simile. Foxworth apparve anche in un episodio in due parti di Strong Medicine insieme a Whoopi Goldberg. Diede anche la voce al personaggio del Professor Emil Hamilton in diversi episodi di Justice League, tra cui due con Jeffrey Combs in "The Question", due con Clancy Brown nel ruolo di Lex Luthor, ed uno con Armin Shimerman. Sebbene la maggior parte del suo curriculum di attore sia costituita da film per la TV (tra cui il lavoro del 1993 For Love and Glory, con Olivia d'Abo, Zach Galligan, e la star di Star Trek: Voyager Kate Mulgrew), Foxworth ha al suo attivo diversi film per il grande schermo. Il primo risale al 1976, e si tratta di un thriller fantascientifico dal titolo Invisible Strangler, nel quale era uno dei protagonisti nonché collega di altri attori della TOS come Leslie Parrish, Marianna Hill, e Percy Rodriguez. Quello stesso anno girò Treasure of Matecumbe, dove recitò al fianco degli attori Trek Jane Wyatt, Robert DoQui, Logan Ramsey, Rex Holman, e Louie Elias. Gli unici due film nei quali apparve negli anni '80 furono prima e dopo la sua partecipazione a Falcon Crest: nel 1980 fu in The Black Marble, con Barbara Babcock, Herta Ware, e Christopher Lloyd; e nel 1989 apparve in Beyond the Stars, un dramma fantascientifico con Christian Slater, Olivia d'Abo, e F. Murray Abraham. Nel 2005, Foxworth ritornò al grande schermo dopo un'assenza di quindici anni, e lo fece insieme al collega di DS9 Alexander Siddig, all'attore ospite di Star Trek: Voyager David Clennon, ed ad uno dei protagonisti di Christopher Plummer nell'acclamato Syriana. L'anno seguente, partecipò alla puntata finale di due ore della seconda stagione di Boston Legal, con William Shatner e Rene Auberjonois, con la partecipazione di Jeri Ryan. Inoltre, ha avuto una parte nel film della TNT The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines, diretto da Jonathan Frakes ed interpretato da Erick Avari. Più recentemente, Foxworth ha prestato la propria voce al personaggio di Ratchet nel film del 2007 Transformers. Questo film è stato sceneggiato da Alex Kurtzman e Roberto Orci, il duo che ha scritto anche . Il film ha visto la partecipazione anche di Glenn Morshower e William Morgan Sheppard. Foxworth ha nuovamente prestato la voce al personaggio di Ratchet per il sequel del 2009, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, che ha avuto la partecipazione anche di Tony Todd. Altri collegamenti Trek Ulteriori film e produzioni televisive nei quali è apparso Foxworth con altri attori di Star Trek: *''Hogan's Goat'' (film TV del 1971) con Kevin Conway *''Another Part of the Forest'' (film TV del 1972) con Peter Brocco *''The New Healers'' (film TV del 1972) con William Windom e Jonathan Lippe *''The Devil's Daughter'' (film TV del 1973) con Ian Wolfe *''Frankenstein'' (film TV del 1973) con Jon Lormer *''The F.B.I. Story: The FBI Versus Alvin Karpis, Public Enemy Number One'' (film TV del 1974) con Gary Lockwood, Harris Yulin, Whit Bissell, Lenore Kasdorf, Bill Zuckert, Dallas Mitchell, e James B. Sikking *''James Dean'' (film TV del 1976) con Stephen McHattie e Meg Foster *''Airport '77'' (film del 1977) con Robert Hooks, Monte Markham e Michael Pataki *''It Happened at Lakewood Manor'' (film TV del 1977) con Bernie Casey e Bruce French *''Death Moon'' (film TV del 1978) con France Nuyen *''Prophecy'' (film del 1979) con Graham Jarvis *''Peter and Paul'' (film TV del 1981) con John Rhys-Davies *''Columbo: Grand Deceptions'' (film TV del 1989) con Lee Arenberg *''With Murder in Mind'' (film TV del 1992) con Jude Ciccolella e Ronny Cox Collegamenti esterni * * Foxworth, Robert Foxworth, Robert Foxworth, Robert de:Robert Foxworth en:Robert Foxworth es:Robert Foxworth